Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vented insert for a product containment system and more particularly to a vented insert for a fitment in a liquid pouch.
Description of the Prior Art
One type of container used for storing products is a flexible container or pouch. A flexible container or pouch has limitations, particularly when used to store products that require ventilation. For example, peroxide-based cleaners are best stored and used from a container or pouch that includes a ventilation system. Some containers and pouches include a fitment for delivery and dispensing product to and from the container or pouch.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vented insert for a product containment system.
It is further desirable to provide a vented insert compatible with a fitment in a liquid container or pouch.